It is well-known that while pouring liquid from a closed container through a spout, there is a tendency for atmospheric air to run against the flow from the outside of the spout back through the spout into the container, due to negative pressure therein. This interferes with the smooth flow of the liquid and is usually avoided by the use of an opening in the container at the top thereof allowing ambient air to enter on top of the liquid in the container thereby allowing the smooth flow outwardly thereof through an opening or through a spout. The present invention avoids the use of such an opening while at the same time allows ambient air to flow through the liquid into the top of the container without interfering with the smooth flow of fluid through the spout.